King of the Pines
by Lady Zia
Summary: Dipper has always been into the supernatural. He goes, gets lost, is chased, & disappears. He then trains, fights, & learns everything he needs to advance to his true potential. Monster Falls AU. T for violence, adult humor, & lots of references.


The ground rumbled as screams filled the air. Only they were screams of war. A half-man, half-deer, or a deertaur, bounces past, the sheath of arrows on his back reduced to one. He ran to a clearing, past the edge of the forest. His kingdom was under attack. Following him as just about every creature in the forest, excluding the ones large enough to be seen by the citizens of Gravity Falls. The creatures there included gnomes, gremloblins, manotaurs, fairies, & everything in-between. They all stopped when the King signaled for them to. There was nothing in the burning clearing except the cause of the fire.

"Your majesty. You're looking fit as a fiddle today. Such a shame you won't live to see your entire kingdom burn." Bill said with a glimmer of evil in his eye as he looked at his nails.

"Shut up!" King Aten shouted. "What have you done to my heir?"

"You're hair? Why would I touch you-"

"My heir!"

"Oh, your heir. Duh! He's miles from here. Oh, & dead." The King & all the subjects looked surprised, then mourned the loss of the Prince. Bill took his chance to strike Aten down. He flew down & tackled him. Aten retaliated be using his magic to conjure his Sacred Spear, & stabbed the demon's eye. Bill levitated away, his eye bleeding beyond repair. He launched a black orb towards Aten, who got caught in it like a deer in head lights. He became immobile due the raw power. Bill approached, now a scar over his eye like an X.

"Let me go." The King said with wearing fierceness.

"How about you visit your son?" With a mortified look in his face, King Aten was drained of his power. The natural & supernatural citizens of the forest stared in horror as the Protector of Gravity Falls & the King of the Forest, died. Bill looked smug. "Well my work here is done! That was fun! Hey, I rhymed! Bye!" He disappeared in a flash. One of the kings most faithful subjects, the MultiBear, went over & picked up the lifeless body of Aten. For 1,000 years he ruled the forest, until defeated by the great & powerful forces of evil. He carried him to the nearby stream & placed him in. The moon slowly rose as Aten melted away, the water going slower. The wolves howled, the other creatures silently sobbed as clouds filled the sky. The two things left of King Aten, was his bow & spear, lay on a nearby rock, glowing.

* * *

><p>Outside the window, wolves howled. Mabel shuddered.<p>

"Those wolves are loud." She said goofily. She was making a new sweater, one with a rainbow on it.

"They are annoying. I wish they would shut up." Dippers gazed outside of the window to see clouds rolling in quick. "Whoa! Where did those clouds come from?" The twins walked towards the window. A slight glow from the forest grabbed their attention.

"Uh, Dipper?" Mabel said.

"Tomorrow." They heard knocking on the door. Their Grunkle, Stan walked in.

"Didn't you hear me shouting?" he said.

"No." Mabel replied.

"Let's try again: DINNER!" Dipper & Mabel cover their ears as Stan shouted, then cockily left. Dipper raised his head, annoyed. They walked down to find... Chicken Cordon Swiss for dinner.

"Grunkle Stan... did you do this?"

"Yea." Dipper looked done at the dinner, & instantly felt nauseous.

"I- I'm not hungry. I'll eat later." He said while walking away.

"Nope." Stan stopped him, then urged him to his seat. Dipper picked at his food. Mabel & Stan were eating like, Waddles. So was Waddles.

"Aren't you going to eat, Dip?" Mabel asked during her break.

"Yes he his." Stan reached over & shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth. Dipper sighed, then began to eat.

**Half an Hour (or 30 mins) later...**

The Pines family was sitting in front of the television, watching Lionclotheocles. Mabel still had the shivers, but was more comfortable with Claymation.

"I wonder who played Lionclotheocles." Dipper said. Stan and Mabel shrugged. Mabel looked at the clock.

"HOLY TOLETO! Dipper, let's get to bed. We've got- stuff, to do tomorrow!"

"Ok. Night Grunkle Stan." Stan waved good night as the twins walked upstairs. He shrugged. There came a noise from the gift shop. The man known as 'The Cheapskate' eased an eyebrow as if to ask, 'Can I leave now?'

"No." Stan said as he took a sip of Pit Cola. Upstairs, the twins changed & Mabel went to bed. Dipper stayed up reading Journal was reading more about the Gremloblin, finding out that it's very loyal to one stand alone unknown creature. _Luckily I'm going adventuring tomorrow._ he thought. He looked out the window, the faint light still there. It glimmered in his eyes, them he went to sleep.


End file.
